The Great Knight Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2)
(Inside The Clock Tower Eric Awakens and Rubs Gus Neck Then Stares In Shock and Amazement At the Gears and Cogs surrounding Him,) (Creeping up unnoticed Behind him is Clayton his Left first poised ready to knock eric down while his right hand is clamped over Jenny's Mouth the Little Girl struggles and finlly pulls Clayton's Hand off Her Mouth) *Jenny/Olivia: (Screaming) Eric Look out! (Eric turns as Clayton Knocks him down Eric Rolls and catches the ends of the rotating gear trying to pull Himself back up as Clayton prepares to deliver another Blow) (Jenny Bites Clayton's Hand Making Him Screams in pain and Giving Eric the Opportunity to climb up the Gear and Seize the Red Cape and Tangle it Between two gears) (Clayton Drops Jenny to hold onto his cape to keep from getting strangled but succelds in kicking her off the gear she fall while screaming landing on a much larger gear connectod to another one that will crush her in a matter of second) (Thinking quickly Eric Jumps from the gear and onto a lever wich lifts up a chain towards her the Fina Keg is Approaching Jenny as Eric Gets closer she tries to flattem herself against the gear as Eric Seizes her arm just as the gears connect and the tow smile at each other as the Hole at the top of the tower trapped the camera zooms downward as the storm outside gians power) (Outside Jenny Is Tugging on Eric's Pant leg and Pointing to Aladdin and Flynn who are Approaching) (Inside Clayton is Completely consumed by hatred Gone is the egotistical gentlemen is his Place is a Terrifyingly dangerous Monster He Runs through and around the Many Gears his Clothes Becoming tom and Ragged) *Eric/Basil:Closser Aladdin! Closser (Clayton Leaps onto the striking Hammer nearly falling But Scrambles up and leaps forward Eric Still Trying To Lift Jenny as high as he can but Jenny and Flynn can't quite Make it) *Jenny/Olivia:(Pained) Daddy I Can't Reach! I Can't Reach! (Eric Turns just In time to see Clayton Leap Forward to tackle him He Grunts as Clayton Him Midsection and the Two Topp;e Downward Jenny is Tossed Into the Air and Caught By Flynn Before She Falls They Hug But Down Below Clayton Is Still Holding Onto Eric) (He Tries To Grasp the Top of the Tower But Between The Rain and Clayton's Weight He Can't get a Good grip They separate as They fall Down the face of the Clock Midfall Clayton Grabs Eric Again and They hit The Hour Hand Eric is Sent Flying Across and Lands his Upper Body Laying over the edge) (His Vision Blurred for only a second He Moves back Clayton Is Nowhere In sight as Aladdin Calls out to him Approaching the edge of the Hand the Thunderstorm is Meanwhile Shown to Be Very Intense) *Aladdin/Dawson: Eric Over Here! (Eric Looks Relieved But is Barely Able to take a Single step toward his Friends when Clayton Attacks Him from behind Litting Him up with one arm Eric Manages to wriggle free and Runs up towards the edge but With Frightening Speed and agility Clayton is There Blocking his Path) *Clayton/Ratigan: There's No Escape this Time Prince Eric (Eric Sliders down the hand and tries to put distance between himself and the raging Rat but he is there once More Blocking Him) (Clayton Holds Out his Hand Unsheathes his Razor Sharp fingernails and Hits Twice with such force it sends Him flying Back his Friends are trying to reach Him as Fast as they can But Eric Can't Hold Out Much Longer) (Befor He can even stand Ratigan Hits Him again this time at the face Finaly He Had Drawn Blood Eric Stumbles Back his hands covering a gash across His a Hard swipe across the chest Knocked Him off His Feet Gnashing his teeth Ratigan Swings downward as Eric Turns his Back on him to try and Stand up the Black fingernails truly meet their mark this time slicing into the flesh of Eric's Back and Sending Piences of Sking and Cloth flying Eric Cries out falling to his Knees the Nex Heavy Blow Smacks Him to the Very tip of the hour hand He Scrambles away from the edge and staggered up again clutching his Bleeding Arm In Pain) (Ratigan Is Upon Him a Moment still to rage-blind to recognize that Eric is On the Verge of collapse This Is too Profoundly Satisfying to quit now With yet Another Brutal smack to The Throad the Battered Knight is Flung Looks down surveying the drop it was a good seventy or eighty meters to the ground Eric Staring up at Him With Huge terrified eyes His Tattered Jacket Blowing in the Gusts Eric Almost lets go at the Sight Ratigan's Bulging Eyes and Enormous teeth are just above him his head appears Small in front of Tge Nassuve Sgiykders abd Nyscled chest his breath hisses noisily through his Teeth as He Raises a Bloody hand high Over Head) (Lightining Strikes as Ratigan Rears Back Eric Braces Himself But Clayton's Blow send him Down) (Aladdin and Jenny Both try to grab for him but miss they stare in disbelief as thier triend plunmmets to the ground Ratigan and Clayton Himself Almost doesn't Believe It But a Cruel smile Spread Across His Face as He Leaps Up and Laughs maniacally) *Ratigan/Clayton:I've Won Ha Ha Ha (However His Vicotory is Cut Short..) *Basi/Eric: On The Contrary! ((Eric Has Managed to catch the Propeller of the Ruined dirigible as Well as Something Else of Value for Clayton and Ratigan) *Eric/Basil:The Game's Not over yet! (Eric Rings Dragon's Bell Clayton and Ratigan Only has time to check his Pocket for his Missing bell Befor 10:00 strikes the Striking Hammer falls and Big Ben Sound off the Vibration force Clayton and Ratigan Over the edge and he Falls) (He Makes one final grabs at eric catching him by his jacket the ropes snaps under the extra weight Ratigan and Clayton falls as Eric clings to the propeller which has snapped free Jenny Aladdin and Flynn Are Helpless as Both Eric and Clayron Screaming disappear Blow the Clouds but Clayton is Defeated) (Then Jenny turns to her Father and Begins to sob) (A Squeaking Noise is Approaching from Below and She Leans back to look down Eric Is Slowly making his way back up pedaling with all his Might as the Propeller is Lifting him higher he hears his friends cheering And Smiles) *Aladdin: Ho ho Hooray *Jenny/Olivia: Hooray it's Eric (She Hugs Aladdin as Flynn jumps up and down ) *Aladdin/Dawson: Good Fellow Jolly good Ha (The Storm is Over as our four friends are Finally together and Safe) Voice *Vicent Price as *